


What it feels inside

by Lilmoka



Category: Original Work
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Original Fiction, Prompt Fic, Scarification, Scars, origfic_bingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-14 09:28:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilmoka/pseuds/Lilmoka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a scar on her heart, quite literally.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What it feels inside

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [origfic_bingo](http://origfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

There's a scar on her heart, quite literally. She feels lucky, because she can say she's been heartbroken without having been in love ever. Sadly, every person who heard this story looks at her as if she's mad.  
It was a myocardial infarction, what you commonly call a heart attack, that makes her whimper and breath harder every time she feels even just a little pain in her chest. Her therapist says she's recovered pretty well, with all the funny jokes and stories she tells her friends, but she doesn't agree completely.  
She fears one day she'll have another stroke (she can't grasp the difference between heart attack and stoke, so she uses them as synonyms. Her cardiologist frowns but doesn't correct her. Not anymore) and she'll die. She doesn't want to die. It may seem stupid, but she likes her life. She simply doesn't want to leave it all behind.

The stroke made a new woman of her. More egoistical, for once. She wants good things, she wants them immediately and she'll use her disease as an excuse to get them.  
Her brother said it's just a way to remind herself she's still alive or some crap like that. She had nodded hearing those pompous words, but inside her head she was rolling her eyes. Apparently, she can't be a 'bad girl'. She is so scared and lonely, people take pity on her.  
Well, fuck 'em! She's strong and she's dealing with this shit her own way, acting petulant and cocky, who cares if people don't understand it.


End file.
